


In which Howl has an epiphany...

by AStephens1971



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Epiphany, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howl realizes there may be more to the connection between his love and his former cleaning lady...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Howl has an epiphany...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the HMC scene in which a blond Howl sees brown-haired Sophie for the first time since accompanying her to the bakery... :)

Howl was walking through Ingary when he started thinking:

His mind wandered to a certain Mayday when he first spotted a damsel in distress. And there she was—brunette, braided ponytail, wearing a hat. The cause of her distress—two soldiers intent on harassing her. Of course, before any of them knew what had happened, he’d sprung into action:

_“There you are sweetheart, sorry I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you.”_

His mind went forward in time. She’d lived in the castle for some time as a 90 year-old grandma, and he’d peeked in on her, sleeping peacefully. For some reason, her hair had reverted back to its brown color—the color it was when he’d accompanied her to the bakery, her destination!

His heart stood still, and he honestly could not breathe for the next few seconds. That timid young maid he had escorted to the bakery and “Grandma Sophie,” his erstwhile cleaning lady—were the same person! And, of course, they had somehow merged into the young woman he now claimed as the love of his life!

Before he knew it, he had returned to the castle. When the portal clicked back, he saw her—beautiful as ever, his love, his Sophie.

As suddenly as he had appeared that first day, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Don’t ever change again, Sophie,” he whispered seductively into her ear. “You’re beautiful just the way you are.”

Still in his arms, Sophie turned around and placed a hand to his cheek. “So are you, Howl,” she whispered back, laying her head on his shoulder. “So are you.”

 


End file.
